Defluentibus Foliis
by Intan Uchiha
Summary: Dunia pun seakan bersikap tidak perduli, Tentang perasaanku padanya, Aku jelas ingin memiliki nya... Tapi hanya untuk diriku sendiri…
1. Chapter 1

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku percaya… dia adalah bentuk kebaikan yang Kami-sama berikan untukku…

 **Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

Konoha, 24th September

Sudah masuk musim gugur, angin musim gugur serta daun-daun yang kering berjatuhan tertiup angin terlihat menawan. Langit juga cerah, walau dengan sedikit awan, _sigh._ Ini minggu danseperti biasa, ditaman konoha aku merebahkan diri, mengamati langit, sambil mendengar musik melalui earphone yang terhubung dengan handphone ku.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, sampai saat retina ku menangkap bayangan wanita, ah tidak dia masih gadis, lihat saja pakaiannya, mungkin umurnya juga sama denganku.

Dia tidak terlalu cantik, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya lurus berwarna indigo tergerai indah mencapai punggungnya, bahkan pipinya memerah tertiup angin.

Tanpa sadar, aku terus memperhatikannya, dia terlihat serius sekali membaca sesuatu, mulutnya terlihat bergumam membaca setiap kata di buku yang dia pegang, kadang sudut bibirnya terangkat mungkin saat itu dia sedang membaca bagian yang lucu, kadang juga bibirnya mengerucut mungkin dia sedang membaca dibagian yang dia tidak sukai. Entah kenapa aku terus memperhatikannya terkadang dia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Mataku tidak bisa bepaling, aku terus menatapnya sampai ketika…

Dia yang mungkin merasa di perhatikan, menoleh ke arahku… sambil tersenyum…

Oh.. Kami-sama

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak sesaat, aku tidak siap dengan situasi seperti ini, ini apa namanya, rasanya ada kilatan cahaya yang membawaku ke dimensi lain, dia tersenyum padaku, pipinya memerah merona _amethyst_ nya mengunci pikiranku. Sesaat aku lupa caranya bernafas, selang beberapa detik kesadaranku kembali.

Tsk, mondokusai…

Angin khas musim gugur yang terasa membelai mengembalikan kesadaranku, selang beberapa saat, aku jadi malu sendiri, terkesan seperti seorang stalker yang ketahuan menguntit. Aku buru-buru berdiri dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Rasanya pipi ku memanas, aku benar-benar malu pada sikapku sendiri.

Daripada aku melakukakan hal yang memalukan lagi, lebih baik aku pulang kerumah berendam di onsen mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Lepas dari hari itu,

yang aku tau, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan dia serta senyumnya…

Satu minggu pun berlalu, aku melihatnya lagi, duduk di tempat yang sama seperti minggu kemarin, entah kenapa ada perasaan senang dalam hatiku aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

Aku selalu ingin memperhatikannya, aku mencari tempat yang sedikit jauh dan tersembunyi darinya… aku ingin bisa memperhatikan wajahnya…

Dan ini…

Rasanya seperti candu buatku,

Terus menerus berulang, setiap minggu selalu ada aku yang memperhatikannya, kadang sendiri, kadang berdua dengan gadis yang mirip dengannya mempunyai mata yang sama mungkin dia imouto-nya atau melihat dia bergerombol dengan teman-teman wanita seumurannya.

Rasa penasaranku berubah menjadi ketertarikan dengannya, aku mencari tahu semua hal tentangnya, sekolahnya, rumahnya, keluarganya. Dan rasa ketertarikan itu sekarang berubah arti aku jadi mencintainya..

Yaah… Aku Shikamaru Naara mencintai Hyuga Hinata…

\- tbc—

 **Akhirnya, saya publish fict juga, ini Fict pertama yang berani saya publish padahal saya juga belum terlalu yakin dengan kemampuan menulis saya, saya suka menulis Fict, dan ada beberapa di dokumen saya, dan rata-rata Fict saya adalah Sasuke x Hinata, yaah dibilang Sasuhina lover juga enggak sih, pairing apapun saya suka, asalkan pemeran utamanya Hinata Hyuga**

Sankyu arigatou buat yang sudah baca ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chap II

Musim gugur adalah musim yang terindah menurutku, karena di musim ini, kau akan melihat tentang ketulusan, tentang setiap pengorbanan, bagaimana daun-daun yang berguguran mengikhlaskan diri untuk terlepas dari induk pohonnya, berharap dengan bergugurnya daun akan mengurangi penguapan yang terjadi pada induk pohon membiarkan induk pohon agar tetap tumbuh di musim-musim berikutnya.

Sudah hampir 4 musim aku lalui hanya dengan melihat wajahnya, walau terkadang ada perasaan sesak dalam hati, kadang aku sering bertanya, kenapa aku Shikamaru Naara yang ber IQ 200 tidak bisa menggunakan otakku untuk memikirkan cara agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata Hyuga. Otakku benar-benar tidak bisa berfungsi jika semua tentang Hinata, aku lebih baik mengerjakan puluhan ribu soal mikrobiologi dibanding memikirkan cara untuk sekedar lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ __ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Demi Kami-sama ini baru jam 2 pagi, dan siapa pula orang bodoh yang menelpon di waktu seperti ini.

" _Moshi.. moshi.."_

" _Shikaaaa… kau dimana ?! aku kerumah mu dan oba-san bilang kau sekarang tinggal sendiri di apartemen, apartemen mu dimana ? berikan aku alamatnya ?!"_

Tsk, Mondokusai

" _Hey, Naruto bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu ? Demi tuhan ini jam 2 pagi Baka ! kau menganggu tidurku hanya untuk menanyakan itu ?!"_ Jawabku dengan sedikit berteriak padanya…

" _ahahaha… gomen gomen, kau tau, aku kembali ke Konoha siang tadi, dan aku langsung ke rumah mu, tapi oba-san bilang kau sekarang tinggal sendiri, berikan aku alamat apartemen mu, aku akan kesana besok pagi."_

Naruto ini, benar-benar trouble maker ! mondokusai.

" _Aku sangat tau kau itu baka Naruto, tapi aku tidak tau kau bahkan berubah menjadi sangat bodoh setelah tinggal di Suna, kau menggangu tidur seseorang hanya untuk menayakan alamat ?! Aku akan mengirimkan pesan alamatnya padamu besok, dan sekarang biarkan aku tidur !"_

" _Tapi Shika, tungg… "_

Tuuuttttttt…

 **Naruto Pov**

Telponnya benar-benar dimatikan, apa dia tidak rindu padaku,

Dasar sepupu sialan , awas kau besok Nara… !

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ __ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi daun, yang kalian tau hal terindah dari setiap tanaman adalah bunganya atau bahkan buahnya, padahal jika tidak ada daun, bahkan induk pohon pun tidak akan bisa tumbuh, dari mana datangnya energi agar setiap pohon bertahan hidup jika tidak melalui daun, dan bagaimana caranya udara yang kita hirup setiap waktu jika bukan dari klorofil daun. Tapi kenapa, setiap daun rasanya hanya menjadi pelengkap dari setiap tanaman, bahkan saat musim gugur, hanya daun yang mampu berkorban untuk induk pohon.. apakah arti diriku untuk mu sama seperti daun-daun ini … Hinata ?

" _Jadi, kau akan menumpang di tempatku berapa lama Naruto ?"_

" _Hahaha, jangan bersikap seperti itu Shikamaru, aku jadi terkesan menumpang di sini, aku ini kan sepupumu."_ Jawab Naruto, sambil merembahkan dirinya di sofa tamu apartemen ku.

" _Kau kan memang berniat menumpang."_ jawabku datar

" _Sampai kapan yah,,, yah sampai tujuan ku benar-benar terlaksana disini."_ sambung Naruto, sambil memejamkan matanya

" _Tujuan ?"_ Tanya ku lagi

Dan kulihat, dia hanya mengangguk, dan kuperhatikan Naruto ini ada yang berbeda, biasanya dia selalu berbicara seperti sedang demonstrasi, tapi saat ini alur suaranya pun berbeda, apa ada masalah padanya, tubuhnya yang atletis pun sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku lihat.

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ __ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Aku cemburu pada angin Hinata, yang bahkan lebih dekat denganmu dibanding aku…

Rutinitas yang menyenangkan di hari minggu, adalah melihat seorang Hyuga Hinata di taman konoha, lengkap dengan pipinya yang memerah, untuk hari ini dia bahkan mengikat rambut indigonya, memberikan kesempatan untukku melihat lehernya yang jenjang. Dengan anugerah IQ diatas rata-rata yang diberikan kami-sama padaku, membuat ku lebih mudah untuk tahu apa kesukannya, minuman favoritnya, makanan favoritnya, warna favoritnya, musik favoritnya, buku yang sering dia baca, jurusan kuliahnnya, dimana universitasnya, siapa saja teman-temannya. Aku tau itu semua, bahkan kebiasaan yang mungkin tidak dia sadari aku tahu semua itu, jangan ditanya bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui itu semua, aku Shikamaru Naara mengetahui hal seperti itu adalah hal mudah buatku.

Segalanya tentang Hinata menjadi sangat indah untukku, Hinata seperti wangi bunga lavender yang menenangkan, sebelum bertemu dengannya,aku merasa setiap hal didunia ini merepotkan, aku hanya kuliah karena menurutku tidak ada pilihan lain, seharusnya aku sudah bisa lulus 3 atau 4 tahun lebih cepat dibanding yang lain, tapi setelah aku lulus, tou-san pasti memintaku menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan keluarga, aku memang mengambil jurusan farmasi, bukan karena keluarga Naraa adalah pemilik perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Jepang, bukan juga karena tradisi keluarga, bukan karena itu, niat awal aku memilih farmasi adalah karena harapan untuk bisa atau setidaknya menjadi manusia berguna yang bisa membantu seseorang atau bahkan menyalamatkan hidup seseorang dengan apa yang aku pelajari di universitas.

Sampai ketika, Musim gugur yang selalu aku agungkan, memberikan angin panas yang bahkan membuatku bisa berhenti bernafas.

Naruto yang menyeretku untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya selama 5 tahun ini, di Lavandula café di pinggir universitas ku.

Aku tersenyum miris, harapan yang selalu aku imajinasikan agar bisa bersamanya, gadis yang mampu menarikku kedalam poros kehidupan yang tidak aku mengerti tapi anehnya aku menikmatinya, gadis yang selama 4 musim ini selalu aku sebut namanya sebelum aku tidur dan menutup mata.

" _Hinata desu, Yoroshiku… "_ dengan senyumnya yang membuatku jatuh hati dengannya untuk yang kesikan kali sambil sedikit membungkukan badan dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hinata Hyuga, dia adalah kekasih Naruto Uzumaki, Sepupuku…

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **Chap III**

Segalanya tidak akan mungkin kembali seperti dahulu, Mendekap dingin dikesepian tak bertepi. Senja di musim gugur tenggelamkan segala mimpi. Samar2 bayangmu kian berlalu tak kembali...Aku kehilangan harapan, bisakah Tuhan, pindahkan hatimu hanya untukku ?

Atau pindahkan hatiku selain padan mu…

Aku menunduk dalam diam, berusaha untuk bersikap seperti aku yang biasa, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan ponsel yang aku pegang, walaupun ponsel ini layarnya hanya aku sentuh-sentuh sembarang.

Naruto dengan tawa lebarnya seperti biasa, dan Hinata lengkap dengan senyum dan suaranya yang sangat lembut melebihi expektasi ku selama ini… walaupun Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan sesekali ikut tertawa bersama Naruto, sedangkan aku ? berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel, walau mataku selalu melirik kearah Hinata yang tepat ada di depanku jika dia tertawa. Hatiku sangat panas melihat Naruto bersama Hinata, dia bahkan menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya secara perlahan indigonya yang mengkilap, terkadang dia menyentuh tangan Hinata, atau membelai pipinya yang otomatis membuat rona merah yang sangat aku sukai.

Brengsek ! Naruto brengsek !

Dan aku jauh lebih brengsek mencintai kekasih sepupuku sendiri.

Aku terus mengumpat dalam hati, otakku berkali-kali memerintahkan untukku pergi dari tempat ini, tapi kenapa hati dan tubuhku tetap ingin di sini, duduk tepat di depan Hinata seperti imajinasi yang menjadi nyata, harum lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya sayang untuk kutinggalkan.

" _ala, Shika kau pesan Coffe latte lagi ?"_ tanya Naruto saat melihat pelayan menaruh secangkir penuh coffe latte, dan mengangkat cangkir coffe yang kosong dari atas meja.

" _memangnya kenapa jika aku terlalu banyak minum coffe ? mimum coffe tidak akan membuatku mati kan ?!"_ jawabku ketus

" _Setidaknya kau pesan makanan pendampingnya, cake atau cinnamon rolls supaya perutmu tidak penuh dengan kafein."_ sambung Naruto

" _Aku tidak suka makanan manis…"_

" _Kau harus lebih bisa menghargai tubuhmu sendiri Shikamaru…"_ sambung Naruto lagi.

" _Hn.." jawabku asal_

" _yah, beginilah Hinata, punya sepupu satu-satunya tapi modelnya seperti dia benar-benar merepotkan."_ Naruto berkata sambil menunjukkan telunjuk dan tatapan matanya kepadaku.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun pasti bangga memiliki sepupu seperti Nara-san, Nara-san sangat pintar, jenius dan terkenal bahkan fans-fansnya sampai ke Universitasku." Sahut Hinata, yang kulihat matanya menyipit menahan tawa.

 **Uhuk,**

Aku hampir tersedak coffe yang aku minum, mendengar penyataan dari Hinata yang terlalu tiba-tiba, apa ini.. ini sangat tidak mungkin, Hinata bilang aku terkenal bahkan sampai Universitasnya ? Artinya ? Hinata juga tahu tentangku…

" _Ahahahahaha… Kau benar Hinata, bahkan ketika masih sekolah dasar, Shikamaru ini sudah punya banyak fansgirlnya, hahahahaha…"_ sambung Naruto dengan tawanya yang menggema.

Tawa keras Naruto mengembalikan kesadaranku tentang spekulasi-spekulasi yang hinggap di pikiranku, dari pernyataan Hinata tadi, artinya dia selama ini tahu tentangku, selama ini bukan hanya aku yang tahu tentang Hinata.

Dan kulihat Hinata mengganguk sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menahan tawanya.

" _iya, Naruto-kun juga banyak bercerita tentang perlombaan serta penghargaan-penghargaan yang sudah Nara-san dapatkan, itu prestasi yang luar biasa Nara-san, aku kagum… "._ Ucap Hinata tulus dan itu mengambarkan alasan kenapa Hinata bisa tahu tentangku.

Pantas saja Hinata tahu tentang ku, Naruto rupanya…

Baka ! Bodohnya aku…

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ __ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Aku tidak tahu jika cinta bisa sekejam ini, kenapa harus Naruto ? apa yang mesti aku perbuat dengan perasaan ini, sudah lebih dari 4 musim aku menjadikan Hinata Hyuga sebagai poros kehidupanku, dan sekarang, dia datang menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat, tapi hanya ada dia dan Naruto.

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **Chap IV**

Aku mencintai mu, aku mencintai mu, aku mencintaimu…

Aku mencintai mu Hinata Hyuga, aku mencintaimu melebihi kehidupanku sendiri, aku mencintai mu dari musim gugur yang lalu…

Brengsek ! Kuso !

Dadaku terasa sesak, membayangkan selama 5 tahun ini Naruto yang menempati hatimu… Naruto yang memegang tanganmu, Naruto yang mengelus rambutmu, Naruto yang membuat senyum di wajahmu, dan Naruto yang mencium mu… Dan kenapa harus Naruto ?!

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku membiarkan shower kamar mandi membasahi tubuhku, entahlah… setelah pertemuan di café itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tubuhku serasa panas, yang aku lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan duduk di bawah kucuran air dari shower kamar mandi yang langsung membasahi kepalaku.

Kenapa patah hati bisa sesakit ini.. ?

Dalam hal ini aku tidak membenci Naruto, sungguh, bagaimana mungkin aku membenci sepupu ku sendiri, walau sikapku terkesan tak peduli padanya, Naruto itu sudah seperti adik buatku, belasan tahun kita tumbuh bersama, Naruto hanya hidup berdua dengan tou-sannya, oka-sannya mengidap penyakit _leukemia limfoblastik akut_ dan meninggalkan Naruto saat umurnya baru 3 tahun, tou-sannya Minato Namikaze adalah orang nomor satu di prefektur Suna, dia adalah walikota Suna yang membuatnya jauh lebih sibuk alasan itulah yang membuat Naruto tinggal bersama ku dan dia adalah orang kedua didunia ini yang tidak ingin aku sakiti setelah orang tua ku.

Ketika aku masuk Universitas, mansion keluargaku dipindahkan ke Konoha, tapi pada saat itu Naruto menolak untuk ikut pindah ke Konoha, alasannya ingin bersama dengan Minato Ji-san, dan saat ini memasuki semester akhir perkuliahan, Naruto memaksa pindah ke Konoha.

Aku tidak menanyakan alasan kepindahannya, selama ini aku mendukung apapun yang dia lakukan asal itu bisa membuatnya bahagia, walaupun di Konoha, dia tinggal di apartemen bersama ku dan membuatku repot dengan segala kebiasannya, yah sekarang aku tau alasan dia pindah ke Konoha, pasti karena ingin dekat dengan Hinata..

Yang aku benci adalah keadaan ini, terutama aku membenci diriku sendiri yang jelas-jelas mencintai kekasih sepupuku.

" _Oh, ayo lah Shikamaru, kau itu laki-laki terluka sekali atau dua kali oleh wanita adalah hal yang biasa.."_

Seharusnya begitu,,

Berulang kali aku menyebutkan kata-kata itu dalam hati, berharap bisa sedikit membantu menghilangkan rasa sesak dalam hatiku…

Jatuh cinta itu merepotkan…

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Naruto tinggal di apartemen bersama ku, dan beruntungnya dia tidak pernah lagi membawa ku untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Dan jika hal itu terjadi lagi, aku lebih baik bermalam _di_ lab universitas atau lebih baik keluar masuk hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat langka dari pada harus berada pada situasi yang bahkan otakku tidak bisa membantu sama sekali, membiarkan pikiran dan hatiku terluka melihat Naruto dan Hinata agar aku bisa merasakan atmosfir yang menyenangkan saat berdekatan dengan Hinata.

Ck, Mondokusai.

" _Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di wasta…, Oh astaga kau mimisan Naruto !"_ Suaraku naik satu oktaf, aku sungguh terkejut melihat wastafel yang sudah penuh dengan darah dan wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi.

" _Ahahahahaha, daijobu… ini mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak kena sinar matahari, kau tau siang tadi kan aku ada pertandingan bola antar fakultas, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk sehingga melihat pertandingan ku pun tidak."_ jawab Naruto lengkap dengan cengiran khas nya, sambil terus membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

" _Mondokusai, tunggu disini aku akan mengambil Plasminex tablet untukmu."_

" _hai hai… arigatou Shika…"_

Setelah memberi nya obat anti pendarahan, dia menolak untuk ku bantu, dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya membersihkan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari hidungya.

" _Hei Naruto, sebaiknya besok pagi kau ku antar ke rumah sakit…"_

" _He.. Untuk apa ?"_

" _Baka, kau mesti diperiksa, mimisan mu itu sudah tidak wajar, kau bisa lihat sendiri darah yang sudah kau keluarkan…!"_

" _kau berlebihan, kau kan tau aku sudah terbiasa mimisan dari dulu kalau terlalu sering terpapar panas matahari.."_ jawabnya ketus,

" _kalau sudah tau penyakitmu, kenapa masih nekat ikutan club sepak bola segala, kau itu bodoh atau apa ?"_

" _biar saja, sinar matahari tidak akan membuatku mati kan, kau sendiri pernah bilang begitu padaku dulu."_ sambungnya lagi sambil berlalu ke kamarnya… _"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok, aduuuh, mimisan ini membuatku sedikit pening, aku tidur duluan.. oyasumi."_ lanjutnya

Merepotkan, dia sendiri yang bilang untuk lebih menghargai tubuh dan kesehatan, tapi dia sendiri yang malah mengabaikan

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

 **Naruto Pov**

" _Hey, Hinata-chan, jika aku tidak ada didunia ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"_

" _Maksud Naruto-kun ?"_

" _Yah, misalkan aku tiba-tiba hilang atau mungkin Mati mendadak, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"_

" _Ja-jangan bicara hal yang tidak baik seperti itu Naruto-kun, i-itu tidak mungkin…'_

" _Hehehe, gomen-gomen aku hanya bercanda…"_

Semilir angin senja kali ini sedikit lebih menusuk, ini wajar karena sudah mau masuk musim dingin. Gesekan angin dan ranting pohon yang kering menjadi musik tersendiri di taman Konohan ini… suara air mancur buatan di tengah taman menjadi backsound tersendiri yang menemani moment ku bersama Hime Hyuga ini.

Memiliki Shikamaru dan Hinata adalah anugerah terindah yang sangat aku syukuri dalam kehidupanku, walaupun aku tidak tau rasanya kasih sayang ka-san tapi hadirnya keluarga Nara melengkapi kehidupanku dan membuatnya sempurna. Ditambah hadirnya Hinata, membuat kehidupanku semakin berwarna… Aku bersyukur untuk semua anugerah yang telah diberikan kepada ku.

" _Hinata…"_

" _Nani… ?"_ tanyanya,

" _Bagaimana jika kita bermain kuis ?"_

" _Kuis, kuis apa ?"_ Tanyanya…

" _Kau lihat lelaki yang menggunakan kemeja merah itu ?"_ tanyaku lagi sambil mengarahkan tanganku pada laki-laki yang ada di seberang jalan dekat dengan penjual makanan pinggir jalan.

" _ya, lalu ?"_ jawabnya

" _Kira-kira makanan apa yang akan dia beli ? kalau tebakan kau yang benar kau boleh minta apa saja dari ku."_

" _Ka-Kau yakin ? hehehehe Naruto-kun kan ti-tidak pernah menang jika mengikuti kuis, bahkan dalam permainan game anak sekolah dasar."_ Sambung Hinata dengan tawanya…

Mataku menyipit mendengar jawabannya

" _Kau meledekku Hinata-chan ?"_ Sahutku, sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby nya.

" _Ahahaha.. go-gomen.. sa-sakit Naruto-kun, baiklah… baiklah aku akan menebak dengan benar kali ini."_

 _Sigh,_ Hinata ini bahkan dalam mode ngambek seperti ini dia benar-benar kawaii.

" _Tapi, jika tebakanku yang menang, kau harus mau melakukan hal yang aku minta, bagaimana setuju ?"_ Tawarku…

" _Na-nani ? tidak mau, aku tidak mau perjanjian seperti itu Naruto-kun !"_

" _Tidak susah kok, kau cukup jalan-jalan satu hari dengan Si maniak obat itu bagaimana ?"_ sambungku

 **Uhuk..**

Hinata tersedak, mulutnya menganga tidak percaya, tentu saja..

" _Maksud Naruto-kun, Na-Nara-san ? a-aku harus jalan seharian dengan Nara-san ?! Tidak,aku tidak mau…"_

" _Oh, ayolah Hinata-chan, tidak akan apa-apa kok, lagi pula Nara-san kan sepupu ku, belum tentu juga aku yang menangkan ? jika kau yang menang aku akan belikan novel apa saja yang kau minta, atau pergi kemana saja yang kau mau."_

Kulihat Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini, tapi aku tau, Hinata itu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun yang di minta oleh orang lain.

Selang beberapa saat dia mengangguk, tanda setuju dengan perjanjian yang aku buat…

" _Yosh, baiklah kita mulai yah, menurutku dia akan membeli Popcorn."_ Jawabku lantang.

" _ti-tidak, kalau me-menurutku dia akan membeli minuman kaleng."_ Sahut Hinata

Kulihat Hinata berulang kali menahan nafasnya, aku tau melakukan kuis konyol bersama pasangan seperti ini, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya, dan Hinata, jelas dia tidak terbiasa untuk menolak.

Kulirik _amethyst_ membulat sempurna saat melihat kenyataan bahwa lelaki berkemeja merah itu membeli sebungkus popcorn dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman…

Artinya, Hinata harus melakukan kesepakatan konyol yang sudah dibuat sebelumnya…

Menghabiskan waktu seharian, bersama sepupuku, Shikamaru Naara...

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **Chap V**

Semilir angin membawa ribuan rinduku padamu, sudah lebih dari satu bulan aku tidak lagi melihat mu Hinata Hyuga, yaah… semenjak Naruto tinggal di Konoha, sejak hari dimana dia mengenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasihnya, sejak saat itu aku baru tahu rasanya patah hati…

Yang aku rasakan, kehidupanku kembali seperti dulu, membosankan dan merepotkan… hidupku rasanya kembali tidak mempunyai arah, tidak ada lagi hari minggu yang selalu aku tunggu, tidak ada lagi debaran kebahagian yang aku rasakan jika melihat mu…

Senyum mu Hinata, aku tahu itu hanya milik Uzumaki…

Bagaimana jika aku jujur pada Naruto, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, apakah dia bersedia membagi senyum mu untukku Hinata ?

Tsk, mondokusai…

Jawabnya, yah sudah pasti TIDAK

Mana ada lelaki yang bersedia berbagi senyum pasangannya walau untuk sepupunya sendiri…

Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menampung rasa rindu untuk melihatnya, tapi aku cukup tahu diri, dimana batasan yang aku punya. Aku saja yang tidak tahu malu, sudah sangat jelas posisi Naruto di hatimu, tapi aku masih saja berharap… Naruto, sepupuku… aku menyayanginya… seandainya bukan Naruto yang ada dihatimu, setidaknya aku masih punya harapan, seandainya aku yang lebih dahulu bertemu dengan mu, mungkin masih ada harapan… dan seandainya, seandainya, seandainya yang lain yang terus bermunculan di hatiku setiap aku mengingat dirimu Hinata.

" _Huaaahhhhhhhhhh…, "_ sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berbaring tepat di sisi sebelah kiri "taman _belakang universitas ini benar-benar nyaman… pantas saja kau betah berlama-lama disini Shikamaru… Hahahahhahahaha…"_ tanya Naruto, dengan tawa menggelegarnya seperti biasa

" _tsk, mondokusai, apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto ?"_

" _hanya ingin berduaan dengan sepupu tercinta … "_ jawabnya

" _merepotkan,"_

" _Hey, Shika, sudah lama yah rasanya kita tidak berdua seperti ini."_

" _Hn…"_ jawabku asal, tanpa mengubah posisi dan tetap berbaring sambil menutup mata

Selang 15 menit berlalu, nyaman rasanya seperti ini… gesekan ranting pohon di taman ini rasanya seperti musik klasik… hanya didekat Naruto, aku benar-benar tidak memikirikan Hinata, lebih tepatnya tidak berani memikirkan Hinata…

" _ck, Apa kau tidak bisa diam Naruto, dari tadi berguling ke kanan ke kiri seperti cacing kepanasan… "_

" _Rumput ini gatal sekali ttebayo, lagipula kau itu aneh Shikamaru… bisa bertahan sampai 15 menit lebih kurasa tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun…"_ tanya Naruto, sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada pohon besar tepat di sisinya.

" _yang aneh itu kau, selalu tidak bisa diam, aku ragu jika kau anak Minato-jisan, kau pasti turunan Rubah… "_

" _Hahahahahaha, bercanda mu tidak pernah lucu dari dulu shika…"_ ucap naruto sambil memegang perut menahan tawa

" _Kalau tidak lucu, kenapa kau tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu ?"_

" _Oh… iya yah… hahahahahaha "_

 **Srettt,,,**

Suara resleting ransel yang dibuka mau tidak mau membuat ku membuka mata dan mengubah atensi ku pada Naruto, kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tablet obat dan meminumnya.

" _apa yang kau minum ?"_ tanya ku pada Naruto,

" _oh, i-ini, eeh… vi-vitamin iya vitamin, aku habis berlatih sepak bola tadi… "_ jawab Naruto kikuk

Mataku menyipit, dan terus menatap tajam pada Naruto, aku tahu dia berbohong.

" _stop melihatku seperti itu Shika, kau membuat ku takut dengan mata aneh mu itu ttebayo, aku ini minum vitamin, bukan narkotika… lagi pula jika aku minum obat yang aneh-aneh tidak mungkin aku berani minum di dekatmu bukan ?"_ jawab Naruto bersungut-sunguh

Aku tahu dia berbohong. Dan mataku masih terus menatapnya…

" _Astaga, aku lupa ttebayoo… aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu… jaa nee… !"_ dengan tergesa gesa dia mengambil ranselnya dan berlari pergi.

* * *

Aku tidak menyukai langit malam, apa lagi yang menampilkan bulan dengan bentuk sempurna seperti malam ini… karena bulan hanya membuatku mengingat pada bola matamu Hinata.

Aku sudah lelah, berkali-kali diriku memaksa untuk berhenti memikirikan mu, rasanya percuma… semakin aku memaksa, semakin berat rasanya… dan aku semakin merasa menjadi pria berengsek di hadapan Naruto.

" _Shikaaaa… aku bosan sekali ttebayo… "_ rengek Naruto

" _Mondokusai, kalau kau bosan, pergi saja keluar dengan teman-teman mu atau kencan dengan Hina euhmm- Hina… "_ Kuso ! ini di depan Naruto, dan aku susah sekali untuk menyebutkan nama Hinata, rasanya seperti ada yg sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokan ku.

"Maksud mu Hinata-chan ?" sambung Naruto meluruskan, _"tidak bisa, dia besok ada ujian praktek dan aku tidak mau menggangunya."_

" _Oh…"_ Jawabku asal

 _Jadi Hinata besok Ujian, Gambbatte ne Hinata_ , ucapku dalam Hati.

" _Hey Shikamaru, bagaimana jika kita main catur, sudah lama sekali kita tidak main catur bersama ttebayo… "_ tawar Naruto

" _aku sedang tidak mood."_

" _Oh ayolah, aku benar-benar bosan kali ini… Kalau ada Hadiah nya bagaimana ?"_

" _Mondokusai, aku sedang tidak mood Naruto !" Jawabku_ sedikit emosi

" _Bagaimana jika hadiah nya kencan 1 hari dengan Hinata-chan ?_ Ucap Naruto dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan Nafas.

" _Haaah ?"_ Mulutku menganga tidak percaya, seperti tertimpa gletser yang sangat besar, kepalaku sedikit pening juga tiba-tiba ada hawa dingin yang menusuk ari-ari kulitku.

Mendengar penawaran Naruto, butuh lebih dari 1 menit untuk memproses apa yang Naruto Katakan, si Baka bodoh ini menjadikan Hinata sebagai hadiahnya.

" _Tidak !"_ Jawabku ketus, walau dalam hati aku merutuki sikap bodoh ku ini, padahal ini kesempatan.

" _Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih Nara ! Jika kau menang, kau bisa kencan dengan Hinata hari minggu ini, tapi jika aku yang menang kau kerjakan tugasku selama 1 semester ini, bagaimana hah ? bagaimana ?"_ Jawab Naruto sambil memainkan alisnya…

" _Kau akan menyesal bodoh !"_ jawabku pada akhirnya,

" _yoshh, kita sepakat ttebayoo !"_ ucap Naruto bersemangat

Kau bodoh Naruto, kau bodoh. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku jadi menyetujui permainan konyol ini, kenapa lagi-lagi perasaan yang mengambil alih pikiran ku, sadarlah Shikamaru.

Sepanjang permainan catur, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah bermain sebiasa mungkin, walaupun aku lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas Naruto selama 1 semester ini tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku sendiri, aku berharap menang… setidaknya, biarkan aku bisa berada dengan jarak yang dekat bersama Hinata, atau biarkan aku setidaknya membuat satu moment saja bersama Hinata Hyuga.

Dan disini pertaruhannya…

* * *

" _Kau tidak bermain curang kan Shikamaru ?!"_ Mata Naruto menyipit tajam

" _Dari awal sudah kubilang kan, kau akan menyesal Naruto."_

" _Aaaaahhh… "_ Teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-acak surai ravennya.

" _Sudahlah, kau tenang saja tidak usah histeris begitu, aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan PACAR mu itu."_ jawabku penuh penekanan.

" _Tidak, Manusia itu yang dipegang adalah janjinya –ttebayo, aku tidak mau jadi manusia yang ingkar janji."_ Jawab Naruto pasrah

" _Lalu, Bagaimana caranya membuat Hinata mau pergi dengan ku ?"_ Tanyaku pada Naruto

"Masalah itu serahkan padaku ttebayo… "

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

" _A-aku tidak mau Naruto-kun, i-ini me-memalukan… kita ganti saja kesepakatannya yah bagaimana ?" tawar Hinata_

" _tidak, tidak Hinata-chan, kau tau Manusia itu yang di pegang adalah janjinya, aku ingin kau jadi manusia yang selalu menepati janji."_

" _Lalu, bagaimana caranya membuat Nara-san bersedia jalan denganku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kembali_

 _Aku bisa lihat, Amethys nya sudah siap menumpahkan air mata… aku tau dia pasti sedih, aku yang notabene nya adalah pacarnya yang seharusnya menjaganya justru menjadikan dia sebagai hadiah._

" _Minggu pagi, kau tunggu saja di taman ini Hinata jam 08.00 pasti Shikamaru ada di sini, kau bisa ajak dia jalan-jalan ke mall atau ke taman bermain ttebayo."_

 _ **Naruto Pov End**_

* * *

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

 **Minggu di Musim dingin**

 **Taman Konoha**

Rasanya seperti bernostalgia, lebih dari setahun lalu aku pertama kali melihat Hinata di sini, di taman ini… dan aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dari semalam aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, terkadang aku berharap waktu cepat berputar supaya aku bisa cepat menyalurkan rinduku melihat Hinata, terkadang juga aku berharap waktu berhenti, karena aku benar-benar tidak siap bertemu Hinata…

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai Hadiah, jika aku yang ada di posisi Naruto aku akan mengunci Hinata di rumah saja, supaya tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa melihatnya selain aku.

 _Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini sih… kuso !_ Umpatku dalam hati

"Ano, Ng- N-Nara san… "

Deg,

Suara ini… harum lavender ini…

Tubuhku refleks berbalik mengikuti asalnya pemilik suara yang aku rindukan…

Aku menegang, rasanya waktu berhenti berputar, hari ini dia sangat sangaaaat cantik, sudah masuk musim dingin, dia yang menggunakan celana jeans panjang lengkap dengan mantel tebal serta syal berwana pastel yang melingkar indah di lehernya… indigonya dibiarkan tergerai, pipinya memerah membuatku ingin mengecupnya.

" _Ano, Nara-san … Daijoubu_ _ka ?"_

" _Oh, Hai, Daijoubu desu… "_ Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku

" _Gomen ne, Naruto-kun tidak ikut ?"_ tanya Hinata

" _I-itu, dia sedang, eehhh sedang pulang ke Suna !"_ jawabku cepat, kenapa aku jadi gagap begini sih…

" _Maaf, karena aku Nara-san jadi terpaksa bersama ku disini"_ ucap Hinata,

Terpaksa ? aku bertanya dalam Hati, seharusnya yang terpaksa itu kan dia, aah, aku tahu ini ada yang salah dan aku tahu Naruto merencanakan sesuatu.

" _Nara-san ?"_ Hinata memanggilku, sambil memiringkan kepalanya ya Tuhan, dalam pose seperti ini dia benar-benar kawai

" _oh, tidak apa-apa… lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan."_ tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, aku malah berharap hari ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. sambungku dalam hati

"Kau mau pergi kemana hari ini ?" tanya ku pada Hinata

"Terserah Nara-san saja." jawab Hinata

"Baiklah, seperti nya akan turun salju, ke café di depan jalan sana tidak apa-apa kan ? coffe nya enak disana, kau mau coba ?"

Senyum Hinata mengembang… "Baiklah… " jawabnya..

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Duduk berdua bersama Hinata, bahkan dalam imajinasi ku pun aku tidak berani membayangkannya, menikmati panasnya secangkir coffe, walaupun di luar hujan salju cukup lebat, rasanya hati ku malah menghangat… ada Hinata di depanku, senyumnya terasa seperti panasnya lampu pijar… menghangat kan tapi… terasa menusuk. Dia membagikan senyumnya untuk ku, memberikan senyumnya untuk pelayan café tadi, memberikan senyumnya saat melihat coffe pesanannya tiba…

Hinata, bolehkan aku sedikit egois ? aku menginginkan mu untuk diriku sendiri, Naruto no baka, apa dia tidak tau konsekwensi dari apa yang dia rencanakan ini memberi efek yang lebih besar pada ku.

Berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata, membuatku lebih jauh terjatuh dalam pesonanya… aku jauh lebih mengingkan dirinya.

" _Hu-Hujanya lebat… "_

" _iya "_ jawabku kikuk

" _coffe nya enak"_

" _iya "_

" _Café ini juga nyaman… " ucap Hinata lagi_

" _iya"_ Kuso ! apa aku hanya mampu mengucapkan kata Iya – iya dari tadi…

" _Maaf… "_ Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

" _Eh- maaf untuk apa ?"_ jawab ku was-was

Kenapa Hinata meminta maaf ?

" _Karena sudah membuat Nara-san tidak nyaman… "_ jawab Hinata

" _Tidak… aku nyaman kok, aku nyaman disini bersama mu… "_

Oh Kami-sama

Aku merutuki kebodohanku, semoga Hinata tidak salah paham dengan ucapanku barusan.

" _tapi, dari tadi Nara-san hanya menjawab iya.. iya, aku pikir Nara-san tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini bersama ku… ?_ tanya Hinata lagi

Kalau aku bisa jujur, aku bukannya tidak nyaman berada dekat dengan mu, aku sangat senang… saking senangnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa Hinata.

" _bukan, aku hanya tidak terbiasa.. euhmm… yah maksud ku tidak terbiasa berdua dengan… "_ sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali "seorang perempuan" sambungku.

"hihihihi… " sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya

Dia tertawa, Hinata tertawa didepanku..

Apa aku pernah berbuat kebaikan sebelum ini ? kenapa rasanya hari ini aku mendapat banyak anugerah dihari ini ? duduk berdua bersama Hinata, melihat senyumnya dan bisa membuatnya tertawa.

Sejenak, terlintas bayangan Naruto di depan ku..

"Maaf kan aku kalau kurang sopan, apakah artinya Nara-san tidak pernah berkencan dengan perempuan ?"

 **Uhukk**

Ini kedua kalinya aku tersedak coffe mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, kalau sikapku seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa hidup ku berakhir dengan cara tersedak coffe jika bersama Hinata.

Heii… itu kedengarannya sangat tidak elit

" _Ha ? tidak, tidak menurutku perempuan itu merepotkan."_ kecuali kau Hinata sambung ku dalam hati

"Hihihihi, Naruto-kun banyak bercerita tentang dirimu, sepertinya hubungan kalian berdua sangat dekat."

" _iya, dia sudah kehilangan ka-sannya saat berumur 3 tahun, sejak saat itu dia dititipkan di rumahku karena Minato ji-san sangat sibuk, kau tahu menjadi walikota itu merepotkan, mondokusai."_ ucapku

" _Iya, Nara-san tahu… selama bersama ku, hal yang lebih banyak di ceritkan oleh Naruto-kun adalah tentang Nara-san, sepertinya dia sangat bangga mempunyai Nara-san dalam hidupnya."_

" _A..Aku, aku tahu ."_ ya aku tahu, bahkan bukan hanya pada Hinata saja, pada semua orang, semua temannya… dia selalu bilang, dia bangga padaku. Aku pikir awalnya itu merepotkan, tapi mendengar pengakuan itu dari Hinata, tanpa sadar mata sebelah kanan ku berair.

Betapa Naruto selama ini sangat menghormati ku sebagai sepupunya, tapi aku disini memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berdua dengan kekasihnya…

Aku benar-benar sepupu yang berengsek

" _Karena Naruto no baka itu sudah menceritkan segala hal tentangku, kurasa sekarang saatnya kau yang menceritkan tentang dirimu ?"_ tanya ku pada Hinata

"Te-tentang ku ?" Tanya Hinata ragu

"yah.. supaya kita impas… " jawabku berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaikku, walaupun dalam hatiku bergemuruh rasanya…

Berlama-lama duduk di depan Hinata Hyuga, Perutku rasanya seperti diaduk-aduk…

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Hujan salju di luar perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang, jalanan, pepohonan atap rumah sudah di penuhi salju… ini sore terbaik di musim dingin yang aku lalui… walau menit demi menit aku selalu berdoa supaya waktu berhenti di detik ini juga…

Bersama Hinata, cinta pertama ku…

Aku berjanji, lepas hari ini, aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya, melupakan Hinata cinta pertama ku… Walau aku tahu, itu mustahil… tapi aku rela menukarkan cinta pertamaku demi kebahagiannya… sudah lebih dari cukup selama hidupnya Naruto yang selalu harus menderita…

Cinta memang tidak mengenal logika, tapi cinta terbentuk melalui perasaan… dan perasaan itu berasal dari rasa kasih dan sayang…

Aku tahu batasanku, cinta pertama ku sudah menjadi milik Naruto, sepupuku…

-tbc-

 _ **Sekali lagi hountou gomenasai.. buat yang sudah bersedia baca fict ini...**_

 _ **Dan saya minta maaf buat pecinta pairing Naruhina, jika fict ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspekstasi kalian tapi dari awal fict ini pairing utamanya Shikamaru x Hinata...**_

 _ **Selepas fict ini tamat... saya janji akan upate fict Naruhina...**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia baca...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **Chap VI**

 _My love for you is a journey,_

 _starting at forever and ending at never_

Seperti daun di musim gugur, perasaanku yang tumbuh padamu harus aku akhiri disaat rasa ini mulai tumbuh tak terkendali, seperti kilatan cahaya yang menemani hujan, aku takut dan hampa.

Sungguh aku melihat bayangan jiwaku saat memandangmu, berjuta asaku untuk mu Hinata, Kenapa sekarang, mencintaimu rasanya seperti melakukan dosa…

Sudah lewat pukul 01.00 dini hari, dan sudah lewat dari 6 jam sejak terakhir aku duduk berdua dengan Hinata tapi aroma lavendernya masih memenuhi indra penciuman ku. Hari ini manis sekali, hari terbaik sepanjang hidup ku…

Kami-sama, tolong jaga hatiku agar tidak terlalu dalam jatuh cinta pada pesonanya, Hinata hanya milik Uzumaki, dan tidak boleh ada Nara dalam hubungan mereka.

Dan Naruto, dia hanya menanyakan _"apakah Hinata kau antar pulang Shikamaru ?"_

" _Tidak"_ jawabku.

Lantas dia kembali ke kamarnya, aku tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak nya, mengijinkan kekasihnya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pria lain walaupun itu sepupunya sendiri.

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Memikirkan Hinata, kepala ku rasanya pening… aku butuh beberapa obat pereda sakit kepala, dengan malas aku keluar dari kamar…

 _Gelap,_ ucap ku dalam hati…

Tapi ruangan dapur rasanya ada cahaya dari kulkas yang terbuka, mungkin Naruto, dia punya kebiasaan minum air dingin sebelum tidur.

 **Tap…**

Langkah kaki kuhentikan seketika, ada yang aneh… raut wajah Naruto terlihat panik, dan juga obat apa itu yang di minum nya ?

" _Naruto… apa yang kau minum ?"_ tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dan jelas sekali raut terkejut di wajah Naruto, aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" _Ohh.. hehehe Shikamaru, kau belum tidur ? ini… ee Vi-vitamin kok… "_ jawab Naruto gugup

Mataku menyipit terus menatap pada bungkusan plastik yang dia genggam.

" _Oh, vitamin, vitamin apa namanya biar kulihat sini ?"_

" _tidak, ini vitamin khusus, euuh… namanya susah, jadi aku tidak ingat… apa yah aku lupa ttebayo, pokonya ini vitamin, sudah yah aku ngantuk.. oyasumi… "_ jawab Naruto sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Habis sudah kesabaran ku, aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" _AKU BILANG LIHAT NARUTO !"_ suaraku naik satu oktaf dan itu efektif, langkah Naruto terhenti seketika.

 **Srekkk**

Aku rebut paksa bungkusan plastik yang ada di tangannya…

Mata ku membulat tidak percaya, apa ini…

 _Daunorubisin (DNR), Sitarabin (ara-c) (HDAC), Idarubicin, Thioguanine, Etopiside atau Mitoxantrone, antibiotic…_

O… obat ini… ini obat dengan dosisi yang tingi…

Mulutku menganga membaca deretan jenis obat yang aku pegang, Dadaku bergemuruh, bukan seperti perasaan saat aku melihat Hinata, gemuruh di dada ini menyakitkan… obat-obatan ini artinya… selama ini Naruto…

 **Brugghhh !**

Satu tinju ku tepat mengenai wajah Naruto… dan darah segar mengalir dari hidung nya.

" _Chot- chottomatte kudasai Shika, biarkan aku jelaskan dahulu… "_ sahut Naruto, sambil meringis kesakitan.

" _Jelaskan apa Baka ?! kau pikir aku tidak tahu obat apa ini !"_

Ku tarik kerah baju Naruto, dan aku sudah siap memukulnya kembali tepat di wajahnya, sampai ketika terlintas bayangan Hinata di matanya.

" _Kuso !"_ Umpatku

" _Sudah berapa lama !?"_ aku bertanya sambil berteriak padanya, kaki ku benar-benar tidak kuat berdiri, badan ku ambruk tepat di sebelah Naruto yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Aku tahu dia menangis, badannya bergetar, walau hanya isakan kecil yang aku dengar. Dia menahan tangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata _gomen… shika, gomen…_

Kami-sama, Rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk ulu hati ku…

Obat-obatan itu, obat yang Naruto selalu bilang padaku adalah vitamin, adalah jenis obat untuk _leukemia limfoblastik akut_ jenis penyakit sel kanker darah yang persis di derita oleh Kushina oba-san, jadi artinya… selama ini, Naruto mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan oka-sannya dan aku sama sekali tidak mengatahui nya.

Kuso ! Kuso ! Umpatku.

Aku merasa sakit hati, aku benar-benar sepupu yang buruk dan brengsek… aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, aku kecewa pada Naruto, selama ini dia memendam rasa sakit seorang diri dan menyembunyikannya dari ku ? aku benar-benar merasa tidak di hargai.

 **Brakkk**

Obat sialan ini aku lempar dan berserakan di lantai, aku tidak percaya dan aku tidak mau percaya.

Obat dengan dosis tinggi yang di konsumsi Naruto, ini artinya kanker yang di derita sudah masuk dalam tahap stadium akhir…

Kami-sama, apakah ini balasan karena perbuatan burukku mencintai Hinata ?

" _Hinata… "_ ucap ku lirih…

Tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar… _"gomen ne Shikamaru… gomen, a-aku… gomen."_

" _Apakah Hinata tahu ?"_ tanyaku lirih

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Selepas itu, tubuh Naruto ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri, darah segar mengalir deras melalui hidunya.

Aku panik !

" _Naruto… Naruto… Hey baka… bangun Naruto… ! ini tidak lucu, bangun Naruto atau kau ku usir dari apartemen ini !"_

Aku panik… jelas aku panik, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

* * *

Kenapa malam ini terasa jauh lebih hitam pekat lebih dari biasanya, kenapa malam ini bahkan angin pun tak ada.

Ini hatiku Tuhan, bukan besi yang sekuat baja…

Ini hati ku Tuhan, kenapa engkau senang sekali mempermainkannya,

Jika ini adalah balasan atas dosa-dosa ku, kenapa harus Naruto yang kau uji ? kenapa bukan aku yang jelas-jelas berdosa…

Aku manusia berengsek yang mencintai kekasih sepupunya…

 **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto tertidur begitu damai, seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali, selang infus terpasang rapih di lengannya.

Ck, si baka ini…

Bahkan dahulu, waktu masih di tingkat sekolah dasar, dia yang sama sekali takut rumah sakit dan tidak pernah mau jika diajak berkunjung ke rumah sakit, memaksakan diri dan melawan phobia nya terhadap rumah sakit hanya karena aku terserang deman berdarah dan terpaksa di rawat inap, dan Naruto yang menemaniku berhari-hari, walau dipaksa pulang dia tetap tidak mau, bahkan dia membawa semua maninan dan buku-buku yang sering aku baca ke rumah sakit supaya aku tidak bosan di rumah sakit.

Bodoh ! bangun bodoh ! umpatku dalam hati…

 _Sapphire_ itu terbuka, perlahan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk melalui retina matanya.

Naruto menatapku, dia hanya menatapku dan memohon maaf melalui tatapan matanya padaku… lalu pandangannya menatap nanar pada langit-langit kamar.

Hening beberapa saat, dan hanya tetesan air infus yang terdengar.

" _Sejak kapan kau tahu ?"_ tanyaku

" _Sudah 3 tahun yang lalu, waktu itu sehabis pertandingan bola aku jatuh pingsan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit, dokter melihat ada yang aneh pada tubuhku, makanya aku dipaksa melalukan general checkup dan hasilnya aku baru tau kalau aku mengidap penyakit sialan ini."_ jawabnya datar,

" _Lantas, kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dari ku ?!"_ suaraku naik satu oktaf... Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan, dia sudah 3 tahun menyembunyikan hal seperti ini.

" _Gomen Shika, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahukannya padamu."_ jawab Naruto lirih

" _Alasan, kau hanya tidak menganggap ku sebagai sepupu mu kan !"_

" _huuufth, apa kau pernah merasa aku tidak menghargai mu Shikamaru ? Dalam hidup ku, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin aku kecewakan, singkirkan pemikiran bodoh mu itu."_ ucap Naruto ketus

"Sudahlah… " suaraku melunak,

"Setelah ini aku yang akan mengurus mu, dan kau tidak bisa menolak ! kita akan melakukan _**kemoterapi**_ _,_ _ **radioterapi**_ _, atau_ _ **transpalasi sel induk**_ _,_ atau cara apapun itu aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ucapku tegas.

Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum miris… _"Kau itu sepupu ku yang sangat jenius Shikamaru, dengan melihat dosis obat yang ku minum kau pasti sudah tahu berapa lama lagi umur ku."_

" _Tsk, mondokusai… aku tidak perduli, aku akan mencobanya…"_

" _Sudah lah, aku tidak mau ikut kemoterapi, radioterapi atau api-api yang lain -ttebayo, aku hanya ingin melakukan suatu hal sebelum umurku habis nanti."_

" _Satu hal ?"_ tanya ku penuh curiga

" _Hinata Hyuga, kau mencintai nya kan N-A-R-A ?"_ Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, jelas sekali luka yang terpancar dimatanya…

 **Deg**

Tubuhku menengang seketika…

"Aku akan membantu…" sambung Naruto.

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **Chap VII**

Aroma lavender yang menguar melalui setiap sel dalam pori-pori kulitmu, _angin yang berhembus disekitarmu kini mengarah padaku, Kau bagaikan sinar cahaya mentari pagi,_ _Tapi cahaya yang bersinar itu jelas bukan untukku…_

Dalam gelap malam kau tawarkan pelita kehidupan, aku terjatuh berkali-kali dalam pesona mu namun aku menikmatinya…

Aku terjebak dalam perasaan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan nalar…

Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mu, asalakan kau bersedia membagi senyum mu untuk ku Hinata, Akan ku tukar apapun yang aku punya asal kau bersedia membagi waktu mu untuk ku Hinata.

 _ **Daisuki, Hinata-san**_

Lepas hari itu, Naruto benar-benar troublemaker, dia menolak dirawat dan memaksa pulang ke apartemen.

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

Malam semakin pekat, walau salju yang turun perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang, tapi hawa dinginnya tetap menusuk kulit, mungkin hanya aku orang bodoh yang berdiam diri di balkon apartemen dengan hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek.

Asap rokok yang aku keluarkan pun melebur dengan dinginnya musim ini. Aku tidak tahu, musim dingin ini kenapa hati ku malah memanas…

" _Kau bisa terserang deman jika terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan saat musim dingin dengan pakaian seperti itu, Shikamaru!"_ Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi instan.

" _Hn."_ respon ku

" _Cihhhh… aku tidak tahu, jika seorang Nara jatuh cinta akan sangat mengerikan."_ Ujar Naruto, Mata nya menyipit ke arahku penuh ejekan.

" _Tsk, singkirkan pemikirian bodoh mu itu, sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, aku tidak mencintai_ _kekasih mu_." Jawabku setenang mungkin.

" _Hahahahhahaha, aku tumbuh besar bersama mu bodoh ! jelas aku tahu apa yang kau suka dan tidak kau sukai ttebayo, tapi aku bersyukur kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat Nara… "_ Sambung Naruto, Bibirnya membentuk senyum sinis penuh ejekan.

" _Mondokusai, analisa mu tidak berdasar."_

" _Oh ya ?"_ Jawab Naruto lagi _"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan alasan menyimpan ribuan foto Hinata-chan di laptop mu ?"_

" _Kau !"_

" _Hai… hai, kau mau marah karena aku membuka folder di laptop mu ? itu salah mu sendiri Shikamaru folder mu tidak kau password, cihhh… menggunakan koneksi ayah-nya Chouji untuk mencari tahu tentang keluarganya bahkan adiknya… Stalker Hekh ?"_ Jawab Naruto

 **Deg**

" _Kau tidak bisa mengelak-kan Shikamaru ?"_

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang aura di sini berubah. Entah kenapa _sapphire_ itu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Naruto.

 _Sigh_

Mungkin, sudah saaatnya aku jujur pada Naruto dan pada diriku sendiri.

" _Ya, aku akui, aku memang mencintai Hyuga Hinata kekasihmu ! sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada kekasih mu itu, tapi aku sadar batasan ku dia mencintai mu dan singkirkan rencana bodoh yang ada di kepala mu itu tentang aku dan Hinata, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

Naruto tersenyum.

Setelah dia mendengar pernyataan aku mencintai kekasihnya kenapa dia malah tersenyum ?

" _Baiklah -ttebayo, kita buat kesepakatan saja bagaimana ?"_

" _Kesepakatan bodoh apa lagi ? tidak ada kesepakatan, aku akan menghubungi Minato-Jisan dan besok aku akan mengajukan cuti kuliah untuk mu dan aku sendiri, kita akan ke Iwagakure dan kau harus mau ikut kemoterapi."_ Ucap ku tegas dan tidak menerima penolakan.

" _Oh ayolah, berpikir realistis Shika, kau itu jenius, Kabuto-sensei saja sebagai dokter penangung jawabku sudah menyerah, jadi untuk apa bersusah payah, warna kematianku sudah jelas… karena penyakit sialan ini."_

" _Hn, aku tidak percaya dengan semua dokter yang ada disini."_

" _Baiklah, terserah kau saja Shikamaru, jika kau tetap pada rencana mu untuk membawa ku ke Iwagakure, aku juga akan memberitahukan Hinata-chan bahwa kau MENCINTAINYA !"_ Ujar Naruto, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 **Uhukk…**

Aku tersedak kopi yang aku minum, kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama Hinata segala, Kuso !

" _Hey, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata !"_ Ucap ku marah.

" _Jelas ada." Sahut Naruto tegas_

Terserah…

Aku harus menghubungi Minato-Jisan.

Tutttt… Tutttt… nada panggilan menunggu, aku tidak perduli yang jelas aku harus menghubungi Minato-Jisan dan mengambil langkah untuk Naruto. Mataku tetap mengarah pada Naruto dan dahi ku mengernyit melihat Naruto juga mengambil Handphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Hingga ketika, Naruto menampilkan senyum sinisnya serta menyodorkan ponsel miliknya di hadapan ku, mataku membulat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Naruto… Hyuga Hinata calling… _"Silahkan laporan pada tou-san ku, dan aku pun dengan senang hati akan menyatakan perasaan mu yang sebenarnya pada Hinata Shikamaru."_ Ucap Naruto datar.

" _Moshi-moshi Shika-kun ? ada apa ?"_ ucap Minato-Jisan

" _A-no Oji-san, aku… "_ Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk berbicara, dadaku semakin bergemuruh ketika panggilan Naruto dari Hinata di terima, dan jelas sekali terdengar suara Hinata dari sana."

" _Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun ? ada apa ?"_ Sialan Naruto, bahkan dia sengaja mengubah pengaturan panggilan menjadi mode speaker.

" _Shika, semua baik-baik saja kan ?"_ Lagi, Minato-Jisan kembali bertanya karena dirasa aku yang tidak kunjung merespon pertanyaannya.

" _Naruto-kun ? Doushite ? Naruto-kun ?"_ Dan ini, suara Hinata…

Ahhh Sial !

" _AH, Gomen gomen oji-san sepertinya aku salah pencet nomor."_

" _Hai, souka… baiklah, ini sudah larut sebaiknya kau tidur Shikamaru, ji-san tutup telponnya yah ?"_

" _Hai, hai… gomen gomen Oji-san."_ ucapku

Dan Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis…

" _Hai, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku salah pencet nomor, aku tutup telponnya yah… ? Oyasuminasai… "_

 _ **Brakkk!**_

 _ **Cukup sudah, Naruto benar-benar troublemaker**_

Kopi kaleng yang Naruto berikan aku lempar dan isinya tumpah membasahi karpet yang ada di balkon apartemen.

" _ **Kuso ! Jangan main-main Naruto ! Kau itu sakit parah, kau sepupuku dan jelas kau tanggung jawabku sedangkan kau sempat-sempatnya mempermainkan ku dengan menyangkut pautkan masalah perasaan ku kepada Hinata Hyuga !"**_ Raung ku pada Naruto, dan jelas nada suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, jelas terlihat… aku tahu dia ketakutan karena ini pertama kalinya aku sekeras itu berbicara padanya.

' _Sigh, ini berlebihan' ucapku dalam hati_

" _ck, Mondokusai, Kau mengecewakan ku Naruto, Sudahlah lakukan saja apa yang kau suka Naruto!"_ ucapku pada akhirnya sambil berlalu ke kamarku dan meninggalkan Naruto.

 **Naruto Pov**

 _Kau benar-benar mencintainya Shikamaru ? Akan kuserahkan Hyuga-ku pada mu Shika, sebelum itu biarkan aku membuat akhir waktu kehidupanku bersama Hyuga Hinata. Aku lega sekarang, Hinata-chan gomenasai…_

* * *

 _ **In another life… far away from where we are, We would fall in love and the sun would shine for you and me…**_

Rest in peace…

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dadaku terpaku, Kau pergi membawa jiwa ku Naruto, Hinata meraung menangis diatas pusaranmu… tak ada kecerahan dalam _amethyst nya,_ matanya sembat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar serta keluarga bahkan teman-teman mu menangis untukmu… Naruto.

Tangisan Hinata jauh membuat hatiku tersayat lebih dalam, instingku menuntutku untuk menghapirinya _"Hinata-san ?"_ .

 **Brukkk…**

Aku tidak siap, bahkan hampir terjengkal ke belakang, Hinata memelukku tiba-tiba, dia menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di dadaku, lagi-lagi instingku yang bekerja… tanganku bergerak sendiri membalas pelukannya dan mengusap perlahan indigonya…

" _Nara-san, Nara-san… kenapa Naruto-kun… ." rintihan lirih terdengar disela isak tangisnya._ Getaran tubuhnya, lirihan suara tangisnya… air matanya… ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kematian.

Kami-sama kenapa bukan aku saja yang menggantikan takdir Naruto.

-tbc-

 _ **Sekali lagi, Hounto ni gomenasai buat reader yang sudah bersedia baca...**_

 _ **Pasti Jelas sekali banyak kekurangan plot dan alur di chap ini.**_

 _ **Sejujurnya Fict ini sudah selesai sejak lama dan tersimpan di dokumen saya, dan kebetulan saat ini saya sedang keranjingan download series nya Conan the Movie yang hampir 700++ episode lebih dan hasilnya memori di laptop saya terkuras habis dan ada beberapa file yang mesti dibuang, salah satunya file Fict ini yang ikut terbuang dan alhasil saya harus mengetik ulang dan ternyata mengetik ulang Fict jauh lebih susah daripada membuat Fict baru dan benar-benar terasa di Chap ini.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi,**_

 _ **Sankyu arigatou buat yang sudah bersedia baca... ^-^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya**

 **Chap VIII**

Meneriakkan namamu dalam derasanya hujan, memandang wajahmu dari kejauhan, dan berdo'a untuk mu dalam keheningan malam. Cinta ku terpaku dalam diam, hanya inilah yang mampu aku pertahankan.

Melihatmu tersiksa karena kepergian Naruto jauh lebih membuat hari-hari ku berantakan, yang aku tahu… sudah seminggu ini kau bahkan terus menangis dalam kamarmu, menolak melakukan aktivitas apapun, terus menerus meraung dan menggemakan nama sang Uzumaki dalam setiap lirihan tangisan mu.

Hinata…

Jika aku bisa, aku jauh lebih baik menggantikan takdir yang sudah digariskan untuk Naruto dibanding melihatmu seperti ini. Aku jauh lebih memilih hatiku patah berkali-kali bahkan hancur lebur melihatmu bahagia bersama Naruto, dari pada aku melihatmu seperti ini. Kau kehilangan cahaya mu… _amethyst_ mu tidak lagi berwarna. Hinata… Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar membuat cahaya itu kembali padamu ?.

Sudah seminggu ini, setiap senja memasuki waktunya untuk menghilang, aku selalu memarkiran mobilku dan berdiri di depan mansion Hyuga, hanya untuk melihat jendela kamarmu… dan berharap lukamu perlahan melebur dalam dinginnya salju… dalam jarak seperti ini saja hatiku sudah menghangat.

Entah bagaimana awal prosesnya, sehari setelah pemakaman Naruto, saat itu… aku hanya ingin memuaskan logika ku tentang berbagai pertanyaan seputar Hinata, _Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja, apakah Hinata sudah makan, apakah Hinata suhu tubuhnya normal dan tidak terserang deman, atau apakah Hinata masih terus menagis seperti terakhir aku lihat._ Dan aku putuskan senja di hari itu membuatku mengunjungi mansion Hyuga rumah Hinata dan aku yang memang sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Hinata walau ada sejuta pertanyaan dalam pikiran ku tetap saja tidak bisa membuatku menjadi lebih berani untuk memastikan langsung bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya bersandar di badan mobil dan memandang jendela kamarnya yang memang besar dan sepenuhnya dari kaca dan berada di lantai 2, dari jarak seperti ini aku sudah bisa melihatnya duduk bersandar di kasurnya lagi-lagi aku merasa hatiku menghangat, rasanya salju yang menyentuh kulitku membawa hawa hangat yang nyaman yang meresap dalam setiap pori-pori kulitku.

Sampai ketika… aku terlarut dalam perasan hangat dalam balutan warna mentari senja yang terbias dengan tetesan salju itu.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika seorang bunke Hyuga terus memperhatikan ku, aku melihatnya… dia tersenyum padaku lalu sedikit membungkukan badannya untukku dan perlahan mendekat kearahku. Dan dia menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi tentang Hinata padaku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak berharap atau memintanya menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya melaporkan keadaan Hinata padaku, aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan dan saat itu aku merasa lega.

Selepas hari itu, seperti menjadi keharusan untuknya, bunke Hyuga selalu keluar dari mansion dan memberitahukan semua hal-hal yang dikerjakan putri tertua Hyuga pada hari ini, tentang suhu tubuhnya, makanan apa saja yang sudah dia makan hari ini, dan bagaimana kondisinya.

Dan karena dia… bunke itu… aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuknya… karena dia aku jadi tahu kondisi Hinata Hyuga yang setiap hari selalu ada perubah baik mengenai kondisinya.

Memang hanya waktu yang bisa menjadi obat terbaik untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati, seperti Hinata… semakin hari kondisinya semakin membaik… _amethyst_ nya walau belum bersinar seperti semula setidaknya aku bisa melihat harapan dalam bola matanya, ini wajar… saat semua kau rasa baik-baik saja dan kau tiba-tiba mendengar kabar kekasih mu mati karena penyakit mematikan yang sudah dideritanya bertahun-tahun dan kau sebagai kekasihnya sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya… kau pasti merasa marah dan kecewa pada diri sendiri. Hinata mengalami fase itu, dan aku bersyukur Hinata bisa kembali hidup walau belum sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

 _- **Defluentibus**_ **_F_** ** _oliis_** ** _-_**

Sudah 312 jam berlalu sejak pemakaman Naruto… dan hari ini aku sempatkan untuk berkunjung ke pusarannya, meletakkan bungan _Chrysanthemum_ serta memanjatkan do'a untuk nya.

 _Ini… wangi lavender ?_ ucapku dalam hati

Refleks aku bergerak mencari sumber aroma lavender yang aku cium… dadaku bertalu melihatnya.

Hinata, ya Hyuga Hinata disini… dengan seikat bunga lily putih ditangannya. Dalam balutan celana jeans hitam serta mantel tebal yang berwarna senada dan jangan lupakan syal yang melingkar manis dilehernya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, seraya lantas memposisikan dirinya di depan mataku menaruh lavender yang dia bawa di atas pusaran Naruto, tanpa suara… kulihat dia memejamkan matanya lalu berdoa melipat kedua tangannya, mulutnya bergumam membaca setiap do'a untuk sang kekasih, berharap bisa mengobati rindunya… lelehan air matanya terlihat keluar dari _amethyst_ nya yang terpejam, dia… lagi-lagi menangis.

 _- **Defluentibus**_ **_F_** ** _oliis_** ** _-_**

Seperti dejavu…

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, aku mengajaknya menikmati coffe di café tempat pertama kali kita bisa duduk berdua. Tapi… auranya jelas berbeda.

Aroma coffe latte yang biasanya selalu memabukan kini terasa biasa saja… aku sedikit berdehem agar menarik perhatian Hinata yang sejak tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya. " _Hinata-san, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?"_

 _"Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja Nara-san."_ Ucap Hinata suaranya sedikit bergetar, dia mendongakkan kepalanya seraya memandangku sesaat _amethyst_ nya mencuri satu detakan jantungku.

Sial ! sampai kapan sih jantungku bisa berfungsi dengan baik jika didekat Hinata.

 _Sigh_

 _"Hinata-san, kau mencintai Naruto kan ?"_

 _"Ma-maksud Nara-san ?"_ Ucap Hinata ragu _d_ ari matanya, aku tau dia jelas bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

 _"Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya, kau pasti percaya padanya bukan ?"_

 _"I-itu pasti, aku selalu percaya padanya."_ dan lagi, Hinata menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Brengsek ! dadaku bergemuruh perasaan ini terasa menyakitkan, kenapa aku harus melihat air mata Hinata lagi. _"Lalu, kenapa saat ini tidak kau terapkan apa yang menjadi kepercayaan mu itu."_

 _"Maksud Nara-san ?"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lantas membuatmu menyiksa diri sendiri seperti ini, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, dia jelas punya alasan kenapa tidak memberitahukan padamu mengenai penyakitnya." Ucapku perlahan sambil meminum coffe latte yang sudah terasa dingin._

 _"Naruto itu satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal seumur hidupku yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat baik, dia selalu bisa menjadi mentari dimana pun dia berada, keberadaannya selalu bisa menghangatkan setiap orang disekitarnya, dia tidak pernah mau untuk membuat orang lain kesusahan, mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan dia tidak memberitahukannya padamu, terlebih kau adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya, jelas… dia tidak ingin sama sekali membuatmu terluka."_

Hening menyergap, entah akupun tidak tahu kenapa kalimat sepanjang itu bisa keluar dari mulutku, aku hanya merasa tidak sanggup melihat Hinata saat ini.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Hinata, dia terus menunduk serta menyembunyikan wajah sembab nya dengan indigonya.

Dan aku pun hanya bisa menunduk, memfokuskan retina mataku pada lantai café, karena hal ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan dibandingkan harus menatap Hinata, tidak aku tidak berani… lebih jelasnya aku pengecut.

 **Ceklek**

Suara cangkir yang beradu dengan _saucer_ nya jelas mengubah atensiku tertuju padanya, Hinata memegang cangkir coffe yang diabaikannya sedari tadi serta meminum coffe nya perlahan.

 _Cantik,_ Gumamku dalam hati.

Gaya Hinata meminum coffe , persis seperti adegan putri kerajaan dalam dorama-dorama yang sering oka-san tonton.

Kualitas keturunan Hyuga jelas selalu menjadi yang terbaik, dari cara minum pun orang-orang jelas sudah tau marga apa yang disandang Hinata.

Dan aku merasa, jatuh cinta padanya lebih dalam lagi. Lantas, dia tersenyum untukku _"Nara-san… aigatou."_

 _"Hah?"_ ucapku seperti orang dungu, lagi-lagi kerja detak jantung ku tidak bisa normal, rasanya berdetak 3x lebih cepat, oh kami-sama.

 _"Kau memang benar, Naruto-kun jelas tidak mau membuat aku menderita karena mengetahui tentang penyakitnya, dan aku yakin dia pun tidak suka melihat aku yang seperti saat ini, maka dari itu aku berterima kasih pada mu Nara-san, karena kau sudah mengingatkanku tentang apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, jika aku terus mengubur diriku itu artinya jelas aku menghinati perasaan Naruto-kun, sekali lagi… terima kasih Nara-san."_ Ucap Hinata lengkap dengan senyumnya.

Tidak, tidak , tidak… kupingku berdengung, suara Hinata bagaikan lonceng di musim semi. Aku hanya bisa mengganguk seraya membalas senyumnya, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin menjerit serta berteriak dan memberi tahu pada setiap pengunjung di café ini bahwa Hinata akhirnya tersenyum, dia jelas tersenyum untukku. "Nara-san, bisakah kita bertemu lagi lain kali?" Tanya Hinata

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miring serta menggaruk tengkuk ku yang sama sekali tidak gatal,oh ayo lah jangan kau pasang senyum seperti itu Hinata, aku gugup _"Oh… tentu, kapan pun kau mau untuk bertemu aku bersedia."_ jawabku setengang mungkin.

 _"Terima kasih, jika berkenan, bisakah aku meminta alamat email Nara-san ?"_ Lagi Hinata berucap. Demi Kami-sama, lebih dari ini aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. _"B-baiklah… Ini silahkan."_ aku menyodorkan kartu nama pada Hinata.

Seperti pelangi, ini sangat indah… respon yang Hinata berikan padaku, aku benar-benar tidak menduganya.

Ini… Menyenangkan.

-tbc-

 **_Sankyu arigatou buat yang sudah bersedia baca, dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan plot serta alur yang terlalu terburu-buru. Chap ini adalah chap yang di reshuffle jadi jelas banyak kekurangan di fict ini._ _Sekali lagi…_ **_**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah bersedia baca ^_^** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **Chap IX**

_Aku selalu berjalan tepat di belakangmu…_

 _Bersama dengan bayanganmu…_

 _Memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja…_

 _Bisakah kau sekali saja, berhenti melangkah dan tengoklah aku di belakangmu…_

 _Hinata Hyuga,_

 _Aku… Mencintaimu selamanya…_

Sudah hampir 6 bulan sejak kepergian Naruto, _sigh_ aku bahkan mengambil cuti satu semester dari perkuliahan… karena aku berfikir akan sangat percuma aku kuliah saat itu… pikiran ku sedang tidak mampu, ada belahan jiwa dari diriku yang ikut terkubur dalam pusaran Uzumaki.

Entah apa yang direncakan Tuhan untukku, dia menciptakan Naruto untuk melengkapi kehidupanku, tapi kenapa dia juga yang mengambil Naruto dari kehidupanku.

Dan untuk _Hinata Hyuga_ , And when all is said and done …

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan… memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, mendapat kabar tentang kondisinya dari sang bunke setiap harinya dan aku sudah sangat bersyukur… walau sudah hampir 6 bulan sejak kematian Naruto, luka yang tercipta sepertinya sulit untuk ditutupi… Hinata memang beraktivitas seperti biasa, dia berkuliah seperti biasa menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan yang diadakan keluarga Hyuga seperti biasa, tapi… _amethyst_ nya jelas menampilkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya… dia rapuh, walau dari perbincangan nya yang terakhir dengan ku dia mengatakan akan berusaha hidup seperti biasanya, tapi jelas… dia tidak sekuat itu… kehilangan yang terkasih untuk selamanya jelas membuat jiwanya pun ikut terkubur bersamanya.

Hinata… I'm waiting here forever with this shattered heart…

* * *

Sudah musim panas…

Walaupun saat ini berada dalam apartemen, tetap saja… aura panasnya rasanya terasa sampai kulit… aku benar-benar malas melalukan apapun, sepanjang hari yang aku lakukan hanya merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah apartemen, televisi sengaja aku biarkan menyala sejak semalam tanpa minat untuk menonton.

 _Sigh,_ walau dalam musim panas seperti ini, kenapa yang aku ingat hanya _Hinata… sedang apa yang dia sekarang ?_ ucapku dalam hati. Padahal hampir setiap senja aku selalu menyempatkan untuk melihatnya dari kaca besar kamarnya, melihat dia baik-baik saja, aku sudah sangat bahagia.

 _ **Tiittt**_

Ponsel ku bergetar, terdengar jelas dalam ruangan yang hanya ada aku seorang diri bunyi notifikasi email yang masuk. _Hn, pasti Chouji_ yang mengirim email ucapku dalam hati. Dengan malas aku terpaksa duduk dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja.

Tapi ini,

Mataku membulat sempurna, mulutku bergumam tak percaya membaca nama si pengirim email, yang aku rasakan dadaku berhenti berdetak lalu bergemuruh dengan hebat setelahnya, ini… tidak salah kan ? bukan salah pengiriman atau kesalahan operator mengirim email ?

Kuso ! bahkan untuk membuka kotak email dalam aplikasi ponsel sendiri saja tanganku sudah sangat bergetar…oh Kami-Sama, kenapa Hinata sampai bisa membuatku seperti ini ?

 _From : H_Hinata_

 _To : Shika_Naara_

 _Subject : -_

" _Konnichiwa, Nara-san… apa kau sedang sibuk ? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisa aku hubungi sekarang atau jam berapa bisa aku hubungi ?"_

 _Sankyu,_

 **Hyuga Hinata**

Ini… Hinata ? Benar ini Hinata yang mengirim email ?

Butuh lebih dari 15 menit untuk aku membalas pesan dari Hinata, banyak kata-kata yang sudah aku ketik di ponsel tapi kemudian aku hapus kembali karena rasanya masih belum pas dan tidak sopan, kemudian aku ketik lagi dan aku hapus lagi terus berulang sampai 15 menit berlalu…

 _Ayolah Shikamaru… kau itu seorang Nara, apakah IQ mu sama sekali tidak bekerja jika berhubungan dengan Hinata, membalas email saja butuh lebih dari seperempat jam !_ Maki ku pada diri sendiri.

 _From : Shika_Nara_

 _To : H_Hinata_

 _Subject : -_

" _Oh, Hai… Silahkan."_

Send…

 _Huuuuuuuh…_ Setelah menekan tombol send, hembusan nafas penuh kelegaan hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada balasan dari Hinata, gugup ! jelas aku gugup, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya kembali ke posisi awal merebahkan diri di sofa, lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali duduk dan mengecek pesan di ponsel walaupun jelas tidak ada pesan masuk bunyi nya saja tidak terdengar, lalu aku tiduran kembali tidak bertahan lama aku duduk kembali, berulang-ulang seperti itu… oh ya Tuhan, apa dia marah karena aku balas pesannya terlalu lama ? Ah… Kuso ! kenapa aku harus sebodoh ini. Rasanya begitu lama menunggu balasan dari Hinata, aku sangat penasaran sekaligus bahagia walaupun aku belum tau alasan dia mengirim pesan yang jelas aku sangat bahagia, artinya dia mengingatku dan itu semua sudah cukup untukku.

Lalu kemudian,

 _ **Drrrtttt… Drrtttt**_

 **Ponsel ku bergetar, Panggilan masuk… Hinata calling ?**

Ya, memang Hinata tidak pernah memberikan nomer ponsel pribadinya padaku, tapi aku Nara, aku jelas bisa tahu jika hanya mengenai nomer ponsel nya… nomernya, sudah lebih dari bebebapa musim ada di kontak ponselku.

Setelah 3x aku keluarkan dan hembuskan nafas perlahan, rasa gugupku mulai berkurang, aku _accept_ panggilan darinya _"Ehh… Hai… Moshi-moshi ?"_ sapaku.

" _Moshi-moshi Na-nara-san, Hinata desu ?"_ jawab Hinata, suaranya yang lembut seperti biasa sesaat menghilangkan kesadaranku rasanya sama seperti meminum wine, jelas memabukan.

" _Hai, Hinata-san, Ogenki desu ka? "_ Tanyaku kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sama sekali tidak gatal, yaah berharap bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa nervous. _"Hai, genki desu, Nara-san sendiri bagaimana kabarnya ?"_ tanya Hinata kemudian.

"A-aku baik," jawabku, _"Oh iya, kau pasti menghubungi ku pasti karena ada sesuatu, ada yang bisa aku bantu Hinata-san ?"_ tanyaku lagi.

" _ya, gomenne Nara-san, aku menghubungi hanya disaat ada perlu saja."_ jawab Hinata kemudian, suaranya terdengar lirih… ah sial ! kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu padanya, Hinata pasti tersinggung.

" _Daijubou Hinata, bagaimanapun situasinya… aku senang kau menghubungiku."_

" _Sekali lagi gomenne Nara-san, sebenarnya aku dari dahulu ingin menghubungimu, mungkin kirim email padamu… tapi aku takut kau sedang sibuk dan aku malah menggangu aktivitasmu."_

Kami-sama…

Pipiku memerah, yaaa… aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah sama seperti kebiasaan Hinata jika dia sedang malu atau tersipu. Hatiku menghangat, ini artinya… Hinata memikirkan ku selama ini.

Tidak-tidak tidak, aku gelengkan kepalaku, berharap menghilangkan pikiran _absurd_ ini, mana mungkin Hinata memikirkanku, dia mungkin hanya merasa khawatir padaku.

 _Ck, Mondokusai_

Aku tertawa canggung _"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Hinata-san, oh iya apa yang bisa ku bantu ?"_

" _Begini Nara-san, Universitas ku sedang mengadakan event tahunan, kebetulan aku jadi panitia dan dalam event kali ini akan ada seminar yang bertujuan meningkatkan mental mahasiswa supaya lebih berprestasi, dan kupikir Nara-san orang yang sangat tepat."_ Ujar Hinata

" _Hahahaha, begitukah ? apakah kau berpikir aku orang yang berprestasi Hinata ? lagipula Universitas kita berbeda, akan jadi masalah jika aku menjadi pembicara di universitas lain."_ jawabku lagi, sambil kembali merebahkan diri di sofa, saat ini rasanya sudah tidak gugup seperti tadi.

" _Tentu saja, dengan semua olimpiade yang sudah Nara-san dapat, rekor-rekor yang sudah Nara-san buat sampai saat ini tidak ada yang lebih layak untuk menjadi pembicara, Nara-san cuti semester kan tahun ini ?"_ tanya Hinata kemudian. "Ya," jawabku singkat.

" _Kemarin aku ke Universitas Nara-san, aku mengunjungi fakultas farmasi tapi aku disana bertemu dengan teman-teman Nara-san mereka bilang Nara-san cuti di semester ini, makanya aku menghubungi Nara-san lewat email, tadinya aku ingin berbicara langsung dengan Nara-san tentang masalah ini."_ ujar Hinata yang berbicara melalui ponselnya.

" _Hakh ?"_ responku seperti orang idiot.

" _Iya, Universitas kita kan berkerjasama dalam acara ini, kebetulan tempat ku yang jadi tuan rumah, jadi… tidak akan jadi masalah kan hihihihihi ?"_ ujarHinata sambil tertawa… terdengar suara tawanya dari seberang sana. Kami-sama… mendengar tawanya lagi-lagi hatiku menghangat.

Senyumku mengembang…

 _as you wish, Hinata…_ ucapku dalam hati, jangankan menjadi pembicara, kau minta aku untuk terjun dari atap gedung pun aku bersedia " _baiklah"_ jawabku _"lalu, apa saja yang perlu aku persiapkan ?"_

" _Artinya Nara-san bersedia menjadi pembicara ?"_ tanya Hinata ragu

" _Iya, kupikir tidak masalah, lagipula ini sudah mulai masuk liburan musim panas."_ jawabku meyakinkan.

" _Hai, arigato gozaimasu Nara-san, sekali lagi sankyu arigatou."_ ucap Hinata. " _untuk detail acaranya, jika tidak keberatan bisakah kita bertemu Nara-san ?"_

" _Bisa !"_ Jawabku lantang, tentu saja bisa Hinata.

" _Souka, besok di taman Konoha aku tunggu jam 10.00 pagi bagaimana ?"_ tawar Hinata

" _Baiklah."_

" _Baiklah, sekali lagi arigatou ne Nara-san, ehm… Ja, mata ashita." ucap Hinata._

" _Ja ne… " ucapku_

" _Nara-san ?" tanya Hinata kemudian._

" _Ya ?" Jawabku…_

" _Aku tutup telponnya yah ?"_

" _Oh, ya ya silahkan… ?" jawabku canggung_

" _Baiklah." Jawab Hinata ragu._

" _Hinata-san ?" tanya ku lagi._ " _Ya ?" Jawab Hinata_

" _Bisakah kau mulai sekarang memanggil namaku saja, jangan marga ku, rasanya tidak nyaman didengar ?"_

" _Bo-bolehkah ?"_ tanya Hinata ragu

 _"Ya, kenapa tidak."_ jawabku

" _Baiklah, Shikamaru-san."_ ucap Hinata lagi.

" _apa tidak terlalu panjang Hinata-san ?"_

" _Ehhm…. Shika-san saja bagaimana ?"_ tawar Hinata

Aku tertawa garing _"Ya, tapi rasanya aneh juga yah… Hehehehe."_ jawabku

 _"Baiklah, bagaimana jika Shika-kun saja ? apa Nara-san tidak keberatan ?"_

Ini yang aku mau Hinata… _"Ya, tidak masalah Hinata-chan."_ Dan Hinata hanya tertawa di ujung panggilan sana, mungkin terdengar lucu aku memanggilnya dengan suffix –chan. Hinata tertawa, dan aku disini hanya bisa merona, pipiku memanas… "Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok pagi Shika-kun." Ucap Hinata akhirnya. " _Ja… Hinata-chan."_

 _-_ _ **Defluentibus**_ _ **F**_ _ **oliis**_ _ **-**_

 _Mendustai diri seolah aku tak peduli, padahal ini terasa sulit._

 _Aku selalu merasa melihatmu dari kejauhan sudah lebih dari cukup untukku,_

 _Bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja aku sudah sangat bahagia..._

 _Segala hal yang sudah aku perjuangkan_ _untuk satu tatapan, satu sentuhanmu..._

 _I'm giving it all away..._

 _Yang terus membunuhku setiap kali aku merindukanmu..._

 _Tapi kenapa perasaan ini berubah ?_

 _Rasanya saat ini aku ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri._

 _Hinata-chan, aishiteru._

 ** _Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah bersedia membaca, dan ada banyak review yang masuk di email saya, tapi kenapa saat di kotak review pesannya malah tidak ada, dan aku pun tidak tau caranya membalas review, bodohnya aku huft . saya tidak paham sama sekali ? ada yang tahu kah kenapa ? Sekali lagi, sankyu arigatou buat yg bersedia membaca._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Defluentibus** **F** **oliis**

 **Story by : Me**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : **T**

Pairing : **Shikamaru N X Hinata H**

Genre : **Romance**

Warning : **Typo, OOC, Cerita tidak jelas dan sebagainya,**

 **Chap X**

 **_Dunia pun seakan bersikap tidak perduli_ **

**_Tentang perasaanku padanya_ **

**_Aku jelas ingin memiliki nya_ **

**_Tapi untuk diriku sendiri…_**

Taman Konoha

Sesuai yang Hinata katakan, dia akan menemuiku disini tepat jam 10 pagi, dan demi bertemu Hinata… aku yang biasanya selalu datang terlambat untuk setiap pertemuan kali ini aku bertindak lagi-lagi mengabaikan logika.

Baru jam 08.00 Pagi, dan aku sudah _stay_ duduk dibangku taman, aku yang selalu malas bangun entah kenapa pagi tadi mendadak jadi pemuda yang rajin, Kami-sama… kali ini saja bantu aku untuk menormalkan detak jantungku jika berdekatan dengan Hinata, sangat tidak elit jika nanti aku duduk berdua dengannya dan dia mendengar setiap detakan jantungku yang bekerja lebih cepat jika bersamanya. _Mondokusai ne…_

 _Naruto, bantu aku…_

Lagi dan lagi aku lirik jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan kiri, ini masih jam 09.00 lewat, _sigh._ Aku duduk bersandar, mataku lurus menatap langit… benar-benar musim panas… awan bahkan tidak bersedia menemani biru nya langit, kedua tanganku kulipat dibelakang kepala dan kujadikan sandaran pada bangku taman ini, mataku perlahan tertutup… pikiranku terbang entah kemana… sampai ketika ingatkanku kembali pada 6 bulan yang lalu, beberapa jam sebelum Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, saat Naruto masih bisa bernafas dan dengan bodohnya dia menceritakan segala hal yang disukai dan dibenci Hinata padaku, waktu demi waktu aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menemaninya di kamar rumah sakit.

Dalam ruangan itu, ada aku yang terus menerus menunduk dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Minato-Ojisan, Tou-san, Ka-san yang terus menerus menangis dan memohon pada Naruto untuk berhenti berbicara, tapi Naruto bebal… dia terus berbicara bahkan dengan terbata-bata, dia bahkan melepas semua peralatan medis yang tadinya terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya, menceritakan semua hal tentang Hinata, apa yang Hinata suka, apa yang Hinata benci aktivias apa yang biasa dilakukan Hinata dari pagi sampai malam, hal-hal yang bisa membuat Hinata merona… segala hal… segala hal tentang Hinata dia ceritakan tanpa henti, _sapphire_ nya menyiratkan kesakitan tapi dia mengabaikannya dan terus menerus hingga berjam-jam menceritakan tentang Hinata padaku dihadapan kami.

 _Sapphire_ nya terus memutih, dia terus menerus menahan batuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya untuk mengurangi sakit, darah jelas terlihat mengalir dari hidungnya… Ka-san ku memekik melihatnya… dia menangis dan berusaha menggapai sang putra Uzumaki tapi Naruto lagi-lagi menolak.

 _"Tolong jangan potong perkataanku ! Ini penting oba-san, hanya ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan !"_

 _ **Sampai dia menemui akhirnya** ,_

 _"Aku titip Hinata ku padamu Shikamaru… "_

Lalu, bagaimana caranya menjaga Hinata, Naruto ? jika didekatnya saja aku sudah tidak bisa befikir dengan jernih ?

Mengingat Naruto, mau tidak mau membuat mataku memanas. Ini menyedihkan, jika melihat siapa aku sebenarnya… rasanya aku ingin membuang semua piala, piagam, sertifikat, mendali yang sudah aku dapat selama ini karena kemampuan ku dalam meracik obat atau menemukan komposisi terbaru dalam dunia farmasi semua percuma… aku merasa ilmu yang aku punya tidak berguna sama sekali, bahkan untuk membuat obat pengurang rasa sakit saja untuk Naruto aku tidak bisa !

Naruto, Gomenasai… aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

 _"Nara-san ?"_ Bagai melodi dalam setiap lantunan lagu klasik, suara Hinata… tanpa membuka mata pun aku tahu ini suaranya.

Perlahan aku membuka retina mataku, samar bayangan Hinata yang tertangkap lengkap dengan senyumnya, ah… andaikan saja jika setiap aku membuka mata… dia yang selalu pertama kali terlihat oleh mata. _"Hn."_ respon ku setenang mungkin.

 _"Gomenne, Nara-san… kau sudah lama menunggu ?"_ Tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah penuh permintaan maaf.

 _Nara-san ?_ tanya ku pada diri sendiri. _"Ehmm… "_ sambil sedikit berdeham, aku rapihkan posisi duduk ku, "Nara-san ?" tanyaku padanya _… "Kau lupa perjanjiannya Hinata-chan?"_ sambungku sambil terus menatapnya tajam.

Hinata merona, merah dipipinya jelas terlihat, oh Kami-sama itu bahkan membuatnya jauh lebih cantik, aku perhatikan dia dari bawah ke atas, Hinata menggunakan _flat shoes_ merah marun, dipadukan dengan simple dress lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan aksen bordiran bunga di sekeliling sisinya, dan tas laptop berwarna hitam yang dia gengam di depan dadanya, rambutnya digelung rapi dengan hiasan jepit di tengahnya. Demi apapun, Hinata sangat sempurna.

 _"A-ano, gomenne S-Shika-kun."_ ucap Hinata gugup.

 _"Hahahahaha Daijobu Hinata-chan, aku hanya bercanda tadi."_ sambungku.

 _"Shika-kun sudah lama menunggu ?"_

 _"Hn, tidak baru saja."_ Jawabku berbohong.

 _"Aah… souka."_ ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk.

 _"Baiklah, apa yang harus kita bicarakan hari ini ?"_ tanyaku lagi, mataku tidak bisa lepas dari pipi gembilnya yang merona.

Hinata tersenyum, matanya menyipit karena senyumnya, dia lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan kananku.

Kami-sama !

 _Hinata apa yang kau lakukan ?!_ jeritku dalam hati.

Tangannya yang lembut jelas menyentuh kulitku, memberikan rangsangan pada setiap sel darah untuk mengalir ke inti jantungku lebih cepat. Dan aku hanya bisa mendongak melihatnya berdiri.

" _Kita akan ke Universitas ku Shika-kun, semua panitia berkumpul disana, ayo cepat… nanti kita terlambat."_ Ucap Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Kami-sama, aku merasa melayang… tubuhku rasanya seringan kapas. Aku hanya menganguk dan ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Ini bukan mimpi kan ? Hinata yang mengengam tanganku dan berjalan tepat di depanku… lavender yang menguar dari tubunya jelas terasa olehku yang tepat berjalan di belakangnya. Jika pun ini mimpi, siapapun tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

* * *

Ada sekitar 30 panitia yang mungkin sebagian berasal dari Universitas ku, aku tidak ingat namanya, tapi wajah mereka jelas familiar.

Aku merasa canggung berada disana, dan mereka terus menerus menatapku, apalagi yang bergender wanita, terus menerus menatapku seolah aku ini mangsa yang akan hilang jika mereka melepaskan pandangannya sebentar saja dariku. Jelas, sejak dulupun aku tidak suka pada atensi yang berlebihan seperti ini.

Sampai ketika, Seorang pemuda berwajah datar dengan tato kanji di keningnya dan rambut berwarna merah mencolok masuk kedalam ruangan rapat dan mengubah semua antensi yang tadinya di berikan padaku beralih padanya.

 _Hn, mungkin dia ketua panitianya…_ ucapku dalam hati.

 _"Ohayo Mina, aku Sabaku Gaara, pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada Shikamaru Nara yang sudah bersedia menjadi pembicara di event ini."_ Ucapnya kemudian sambil membungkukan badannya padaku,.

Akupun membungkukan sedikit kepala tanda responku padanya.

" _Aku yakin, dengan ikut sertanya Nara-san dalam event ini akan membuat event ini jauh lebih meriah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, maka dari itu mohon kerjasamanya dari kalian semua."_ Ucapnya lantang mengawali pembukaan rapat kali ini.

Dan aku pun hanya bisa menguap, mendengarkan orang lain berbicara panjang lebar dengan bahasa formal, selalu membuatku mengantuk itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah mengikuti seminar atau apapun itu.

Dan saat ini aku harus menjadi pembicara didepan ribuan mahasiswa, entah jadi apa acara itu nanti, jika bukan karena Hinata, jelas aku tidak akan bersedia.

Aku berkali-kali menguap, sedangkan Sabaku Gaara terus menerus berbicara ini itu mengenai rundown acara.

Tanpa sadar saat aku sedang menguap, Hinata yang duduk tepat didepanku melihatnya. Dia menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya karena melihat ku terus menerus menguap. Ah sial ! Dan aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku serta menggaruk tengkukku. Entah sudah semerah apa muka ku saat ini.

 _- **Defluentibus**_ **_F_** ** _oliis_** ** _-_**

Taman belakang Universitas ini ternyata lebih luas dari halaman depan gedung Universitas nya, tapi sayangnya tidak begitu banyak pohon-pohon besar yang bisa dijadikan tempat meneduh seperti taman belakang Universitas yang aku punya.

Setelah hampir 2 jam rapat pun selesai, Hinata mengajakku untuk makan siang di kantin universitasnya, tempatnya juga lumayan… tidak jauh berbeda dengan kantin universitas ku, mungkin bedanya disini… pilihan makanannya jauh lebih banyak. Kami makan dan duduk di sudut ruangan disebelah jendela besar yang terbuka sepenuhnya, udara yang masuk sedikit membuat pikiranku teras sejuk, sebelumnya dia yang membawakan 2 porsi kare untukku dan Hinata sendiri.

 _"Hinata-chan …"_ ucapku datar

 _"Na-ni ?"_ Jawabnya sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya menggunakan tissue.

 _"Apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk makan selain di kantin ini ?"_ Tanyaku padanya

Dia menaruh sendok yang dia genggam lalu dia balik bertanya padaku. _"Apakah kau tidak suka dengan makanannya Shika-kun ?"_

 _"Bu-bukan… !"_ Jawabku gugup, jelas… bagaimana aku tidak gugup, Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, _amethyst_ nya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

 _"Lalu ?"_ Tanyanya ragu

 _"I-ini… aku hanya tidak terbiasa, ya… kau tahu kan… "_ ucapku terbata sambil perlahan memijat pelipis ku. _"Me-mereka… "_ Ucapku kemudian.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang mataku yang tertuju pada segerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi terus menatapku sambil berbisik-bisik dengan teman-temannya.

Lantas, Hinata menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

 _ **Deg** _

Senyum Hinata seakan membawaku ke dimensi lain, dalam kilatan monokrom cahaya yang indah.

Oh- Kami-sama sampai kapan aku akan bersikap seperti ini jika melihat senyumnya ? Senyumnya memang menenangkan tapi jelas membawa perasaan luka untukku.

" _Aku tidak berbohong kan ? Shika-kun memang punya banyak fans bahkan di Universitasku, Shika-kun tahu… saat aku bilang pada Gaara-san, kau bersedia menjadi pembicara satu universitas ini mendadak heboh, banyak perempuan yang mendaftarkan diri untuk jadi panitia di acara ini."_

Aku hanya tertawa garing mendengar penuturannya _"Ahahahaha, begitukah ?"_

 _"Aku serius, bahkan Gaara-san dan yang lainnya sampai kewalahan menolak permintaan dari mereka, bahkan hari ini saja banyak yang sudah memesan tiket dan memaksa untuk membeli tiket untuk acara nanti, padahal tiketnya saja belum selesai di cetak… Hihihihi… ."_ Ucap Hinata lengkap dengan tawa lembutnya.

Aku terpaku melihat ekpresi di wajah Hinata, dia bisa tertawa begitu lepas, apa mungkin dia sudah bisa mengatasi luka kehilangannya 6 bulan yang lalu. Semoga saja begitu, karena aku hanya ingin melihat ekpresi seperti ini yang tersemat dalam wajah ayu-nya.

Lalu… waktu pun berlalu.

Semakin waktu aku semakin dekat dengannya, karena alasan event tahunan ini aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk terus bersamanya, makan siang bersama Hinata, menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersamanya, mengantar dia pulang ke mansionnnya. Aku yang dulu hanya bisa melihatnya dari kaca jendela kamarnya, sekarang aku bisa duduk bersamanya, mengantar dia pulang dan melihat rona di pipinya dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Dengan begini saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

Aku memang mencintai-nya, malah aku teramat mencintainya… tapi akupun sadar, bagaimana pun aku mencoba… hati Hinata sudah terlampau penuh untuk Naruto dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun tempat untukku berada di dalamnya, tapi, walaupun aku hanya berada di dekatnya dan menjaganya aku sudah sangat bahagia.

Masa pun terus berputar

Seakan tak perduli dengan setiap hal yang di laluinya… Musim panaspun mulai perlahan meninggalkan waktunya, digantikan dengan musim gugur yang sangat aku nantikan. Musim yang membuat ku bertemu dengan Hinata.

Tapi kenapa.

Di musim ini, lagi-lagi hatiku patah berkali-kali…

Tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya, duduk berdua di sebuah café bersama dengan pria bersurai merah.

Ya,

Aku melihatnya…

Hinata duduk bersama dengan seseorang yang aku tahu bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dia tersenyum manis ke arahnya, kadang sedikit tersipu dengan rona merah diwajahnya, Sabaku berengsek itu bahkan membuat Hinata tertawa dengan riangnya.

Hatiku memanas, biasanya aku selalu bisa bersikap tenang memikirkan segala hal, tapi kenapa saat ini rasanya tidak ada yang bisa aku pikirkan. Lagi dan lagi hatiku mengalahkan logika, kaki ku melangkah mendekat pada mereka, kulihat _amethyst_ Hinata membesar jelas dia terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba aku menarikan pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

-tbc-

 **_Ah, Gomenasai minna-_**

 **S _aya tidak tahu kenapa alurnya jadi aneh seperti ini_**

 ** _._ _jujur ini fict sebenarnya sudah tamat, karena sesuatu hal fict ini harus saya ketik ulang, tapi kenapa hasilnya malah seperti ini._ **

**_Gommen ne, kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi._ _Sekali lagi,_**

 ** _sankyu arigatou buat yang sudah bersedia baca._**


End file.
